


Under the Limelight

by Cryptkid



Category: Free!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptkid/pseuds/Cryptkid
Summary: Rin has a band, not a very well known band, but a band nonethless.Haru is a boy full of dreams, dreams that will either make or break his chances to become Somebody.Everyone is here for the same thing, but in downtown Samezuka, you never know who you'll cross paths with, or the impact they will have on your life.





	Under the Limelight

Everyone said that this was where dreams went to die.  
All the hopeless dreamers coming to fill their glass, find a pretty face to cash in on and take home, or just to run those dreams straight into the ground by spiralling into the madness the streets provided. It was a wasteland of a city, a hoard full of cheap thrills and the promise of twisting the image of the person you once were into something totally different altogether. That was almost a guarantee.  
Those warnings did anything but scare him off though, as Rin's beat up black Javelin drove up to set itself in front of the little run down night club by the name of Blur, and rightfully so. An old flickering light that hung out front displayed, 'Talent Night! Drinks on the house for participants.', as the wandering souls outside roamed by to the passing alleyway hoping to get a fix someplace.  
It was a spur of the moment decision, Rin wasn't even the type to be seen here in downtown Samezuka. But with his best friend being a total dick, as he put it, deciding to just kick back tonight, and no one else willing to go drinking on such a quiet Tuesday night, he was left to his own accord.   
Rin Matsuoka was fairly confident in his dreams, in everything about himself, really. He knew he had what it took to be something big, all he needed was a chance, a golden opportunity. Rin was 21, with a charming smile and a way of speaking his way through anything or anyone. He knew he was admirable in a lot of ways, and enjoyed using that to further push his goals. If only he found someone willing enough to give in.  
He had a band, not at all a recognisable band, but a band nonetheless. With he as lead singer and songwriter, his best friend of fourteen years on bass and back-up vocals, and two buddies from high school as his drummer and electric guitarist. They've managed to get themselves a few gigs in the years they've been playing together, enough to gain a small fanbase in the city, but Rin had other plans, big plans.  
He wanted to go bigger, better, in a stadium full of adoring fans, and have anything he could have ever wanted. But he wasn't going to get there out of pure luck, which is why he was here. He planned to scope this place out, observe and hopefully strike gold: a talent scout willing to stop and chat, maybe have a few beers to warm them up, and trap them in his jaws. Then, sure enough, his band will be one step closer towards the stardom they so deserved!


End file.
